


Seal of Approval

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Insecurity, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Meet the Family, Nervous Loki, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, Smartass Family, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki has been dating Tony for a couple of months and he really likes the other man, it's why he's more nervous than he wants to admit about meeting one of the most important people in his lover's life; Tony's son.





	Seal of Approval

**Author's Note:**

> So. I continue to stand by my ' _I don't write much Smartass Family_ ' but damn you all, I got this idea and couldn't resist. I can't say I'll write these guys as a family unit _often_ but maybe every once in a while if the right plot inspires me. I hope you all like!

There were very few times in Loki’s life where he’d been as nervous as he was tonight. So much hinged on him making a good impression and Loki had never been particularly good at those. He was still going to try and do his best to be personable and likeable. Loki might have only been dating Tony for a few months, but the man meant a staggering amount to him already and he didn’t want to mess this up. 

Loki knew a lot about Tony after eleven weeks of dating and he knew that more than gaining the endorsement of his best friend Rhodey or business partner Pepper, the strongest seal of approval came from Tony’s adopted son, Peter. 

It was why the moment that Tony had invited him to dinner to meet the teenager, who’d returned from science camp, Loki had almost dropped his phone in shock as well as sudden and acute anxiety.

Loki had agreed, but he’d spent the better part of the next twenty-four hours desperately recalling everything Tony had ever told him about Peter and even going so far as to search the internet for tips on meeting a new partner’s kids. He’d never had a boyfriend who’d had a child before; this was new territory for him. He’d also had mixed reactions from children and teens in the past; they either loved him or hated him. 

He fervently hoped that Peter would be in the former category.

Loki had arrived to the house on time and wearing the black suit he knew Tony liked. His lover had greeted him at the door with a bright smile, hug and soft kiss. Loki was doing his best to hide his nervous tension while Tony looked over the moon and brimming with eager energy.

“I’m really excited for you guys to meet,” he whispered, near bouncing on the spot.

Loki hoped his smile didn’t look as strained as it felt. “I’m excited to meet him too.”

Tony’s smile only brightened and he grabbed Loki’s wrist and dragged him into the house that Loki had visited on numerous occasions, even staying the night. He’d always been aware of and seen the absent touches that a teenager lived there, but they were far more prevalent with the teenager _in residence_. 

Loki could feel nervous sweat making his hands clammy, especially when Tony paused at the stairs and called, “Peter! Loki’s here and dinner’s almost ready!” 

A muffled voice was heard as it shouted back ‘ _coming!_ ’ and Tony flashed Loki a smile. Loki was just trying not to fidget. He didn’t have to win Peter over in a night; he knew that, Loki just needed to be likeable enough that the teenager was willing to give him a chance. 

Taking in a subtle breath, Loki looked up at the top of the stairs as he heard the sound of running feet. The sixteen year old that was revealed was every inch the youth Loki had seen in both the pictures that were scattered around the house as well as the numerous ones of Peter and Tony that littered the photo gallery on Tony’s phone. Tony adored his son and had been his father since Peter was nine. Loki still didn’t know the exact circumstances that found them crossing paths and Tony fostering and adopting the boy, Loki only knew that he was an important part of Tony’s life.

Peter was smiling brightly as he came down the stairs, his eyes rushing over Loki with curiosity and eagerness. Loki had known for weeks that he had been a source of conversation between father and son while Peter was away. The teen had been curious about his father’s new boyfriend and Tony wasn’t the kind of man to hide a new relationship from his son.

“Peter, this is Loki,” Tony introduced them eagerly. “Loki, this is Peter.”

Loki tried to smile with politeness and kindness rather than stress and nerves as he offered his hand to the teenager. It was readily accepted and shaken with a light but enthusiastic grip. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Peter. Your father’s told me a lot about you.”

Peter flushed with embarrassment, but he was still smiling. “Dad’s told me a lot about you too.”

When they dropped hands, they turned back to Tony who was beaming and quick to start herding them into the dining room where they sat down at the table. Tony was as excitable as a child as he talked about how thrilled he was that they were meeting each other. He poured himself and Loki some wine as well as soda in a glass for Peter before announcing he was going to get the appetisers.

Loki hadn’t felt comfortable while Tony was there, but a fresh wave of panic formed at the thought of being alone with Peter. He couldn’t do anything about it though, and he stared after his lover and then at the closed kitchen door with dread and a wish that Tony would suddenly and miraculously reappear. 

Peter was the one to break the silence that had fallen.

"Don't be nervous," Peter whispered, making Loki glance over at him. The youth’s smile was soft and kind. "Dad already likes you a lot." 

The words sent a burst of warmth through Loki. He knew that their interest in each other was mutual and more than just physical, especially for Tony to have invited him to meet Peter, but it still touched Loki to hear it from Tony’s son.

It wasn't enough to make him relax completely, but he did give the boy a small smile. "Thank you, Peter,” he told him, barely resisting the urge to fiddle with his napkin as he added, “but it's not just _his_ good opinion I feel nervous about gaining."

The teenager looked endearingly startled before he gave a shy laugh and scratched the back of his head in a gesture that reminded Loki so starkly of Tony that it made Loki’s gaze instantly become softer.

"Well, don't be nervous about that either." Peter told him with a bashful grin. "You make him happy and I already like you for that."

"Thank you," Loki told him again, some of his tension easing at the soft acceptance. He still glanced briefly at the door, but when Tony didn’t appear he turned back to the man’s son, wanting to assure him. “I care a lot for your father, Peter, and I know how important you are to him. I know you may not believe or trust me yet, but I can only do my best to prove it to you.”

Peter just looked softly amused when Loki finished.

“Dad said you tend to worry a lot.” Loki blinked, feeling thrown by the sudden announcement. “He worries too,” Peter continued. “He’s been worried all day.” The teen shook his head, looking as if he was trying not to roll his eyes. “But Dad already said we’re going to get on really well. So, you know, relax. You both like each other, that’s obvious, and I’m glad that Dad is happy, so keep him happy and it’ll be fine.” 

Loki almost wanted to smile at the blunt and accepting statements, but he was still a little too uncertain to do it. “Simple as that?”

“Yep,” Peter agreed. “If you really like him as much as you say, everything should be easy.”

This time, Loki _did_ smile. “Well then, perhaps I don’t need to be so nervous.”

“Great.” Peter grinned again. He also swiftly changed the subject by asking, “Dad says you like photography and your Mum has old Victorian cameras that you’ve used. Is that true?”

“Yes,” Loki agreed, remembering Tony remark that ‘ _Peter is going to love that_ ’ when he’d mentioned it in conversation weeks ago. “You’re fond of photography?”

When Peter’s eyes lit up, Loki was suddenly bombarded with the same enthusiastic rambling Tony often subjected him to regarding his engineering projects. Loki found it endearing in Tony and found it equally charming in the man’s son. Loki was so engrossed in listening, responding and trying to answer the teen’s questions that he barely noticed Tony slipping back into the room and placing food down on the table.

He _did_ feel the way Tony slipped an arm over his shoulders and kissed the side of his temple with fierce affection. He stopped mid-conversation, startling and looking over at his lover. Tony was looking at him, his eyes bright with happiness, relief and warmth. He was looking at Loki like he was a marvel. It made Loki smile and find Tony’s hand, linking their fingers. 

He almost forgot they weren’t alone and that Peter was in the room, but Peter made himself known by the sound of a phone camera shutter clicking. They both jerked their attention to him, watching the teen smirk at them widely. “Facebook caption:” he announced, “ _why my Dad and his boyfriend ended up burning dinner_.”

“That’s unfair,” Tony pouted, making no attempt to move away from Loki. “I was probably going to burn dinner anyway.”

Peter laughed and Loki found his own chuckle escaping. Tony just continued to grin, unconcerned or insulted. Tony was actually a rather good cook; his problem stemmed from being easily distracted and forgetting what he was doing until the fire alarm went off.

“Perhaps I could assist you?” Loki suggested, beginning to stand. “I have in the past and I would be happy to help.”

Tony hesitated, looking between his son and his lover. Peter just waved them off, his eyes already on his phone and the sound of a messaging app chiming. Tony rolled his eyes slightly but was quick to pull Loki after him by the hand.

The moment the kitchen door was shut Tony was spinning around, cupping Loki’s cheeks and dragging him down for a kiss. Loki instantly melted into it, his hands finding Tony’s hips and holding him close as they kissed with an almost frantic affection. When Tony pulled back it was with a gasp, their foreheads resting together as he hissed, “Shit. Shit, Loki, I’m so happy you’re here and he likes you and you like him and this is going so well and-” 

Loki cut the babble off with another kiss, slower and softer before breaking away and smiling. “I’m glad too, Tony,” he murmured, brushing their noses together. “I’m glad he seems to approve.”

“So am I,” Tony breathed. “He-”

Tony cut himself off when his phone beeped. It made him frown and untangle from Loki just enough to reach into his pocket and pull it out without moving away. Loki just shifted his arms to wrap around Tony’s waist and rested his chin on top of the other man’s head. Tony shuffled closer while looking at his phone with something between confusion and wary concern as he swiped his phone and pulled up whatever notification he’d received. The moment he saw it he groaned and pressed his forehead against Loki’s shoulder.

“What is it?” Loki questioned and a moment later Tony was turning the phone screen so Loki could see it. Peter had apparently uploaded and tagged Tony in the picture he’d taken of them staring at each other. He had altered the caption from before and added additional text: _Moments before my Dad and his boyfriend went into the kitchen to makeout. We’re totally going to end up with burnt chicken and take out for dinner._

Loki couldn’t help his sharp laugh. When Tony just muttered, ‘ _I’m going to kill him_ ’ against Loki’s shirt, it made Loki laugh even louder. Loki suddenly had the wonderful, beautiful feeling that he was going to fit into this family just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEY ALL LIVE FLUFFILY EVER AFTER AND LOKI BECOMES PETER'S SECOND DAD WHO MOVES IN WITH THEM. THE END.


End file.
